Better Ideas HY x MB
by Zeros Lost Soul
Summary: Relena was never right for him, he knew that. Who could ever love him for who he really is? A certain Red head who knows who he is. Mariemeia Barton.
1. Default Chapter

Better Ideas

Someone's mother, someone's old violin. Someone's this, someone's that. But that was what he did, he found what they were looking for, and they paid what he asked. How could hey refuse his price, he found their most praised objects, people, and information. Even preventors had hired him a few times. He was good at what he did, and it was all he did.

Except when Saturday night came around. Every week, different girl, same thing. Sex, it was as simple as that, meet them at the same bar take them home to the same apartment, fuck them in the same bed. Every week it was a different girl. Kick them out the next morning with out even knowing their names. Every week it was a different girl. This week it was a tall blonde, last week a brunette, next week, whatever looks good. He wasn't proud of what he did, nor ashamed, just content.

It wasn't long before Preventors was asking him to apply. He always turned them down. They would put him in a uniform and tell him how to do what he did best. Une had asked him personally on several occasions. Relena wanted him to come back to her. He wouldn't and couldn't. He still remembers why very clearly.

It had been a routine night, lock the estate down, walk up to her room, make sure she was where she needed to be, and then go to his own room. He sometimes laughed because he still slept with a gun under the mattress, telling himself it wasn't necessary. He was headed up the stairs to make sure she was in her room when she heard a cry come from her door, not like a whimper or tears, but different. He had pulled his gun and pushed in the door, only to see her, straddling a man in her bed, the sheets pooled around them, as she slowly moved up and down, as soon as he came in she grabbed at the blankets trying to cover herself. She screamed for him to get out. He did as he was told; he quickly and quietly walked out and down the hall to his room.

He picked up the duffle bag and slowly and carefully packed his things. He finished and zipped it shut. The door caught his eye, only to see her standing there, in a robe, leaning against the doorway looking at him. She asked what he was doing. He asked her the same. She glared and stepped toward him trying to wrap her arms around him, he shrugged her off and walked past her and out the door. Bag over his shoulder, the mansion fading behind him.

He was surprised at how easy it was to leave, he thought he might have formed some kind of attachment to her, but he felt nothing, no happiness nor sorrow, he was as he is now, content.

It had started to rain that night he remembered, but he had still walked, until he found himself renting an apartment on the far side of town. He didn't know what else to do, so he found things for people, all kinds of things. He still brought home the girls because he knew he was human, knew his humanity had desires of it's own, desires he would rather someone else please, sitting on the toilet seat with his hand wrapped around his dick didn't exactly seem appealing.

He had just finished another assignment and was waiting for the next. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep when the computer beeped and awoke him. The monitor being the only light in the entire apartment, he let his eyes adjust and he rubbed them with his thumb and forefinger tiredly. A message was scrawled across the screen, asking for information on a miss Lea Barton. The name was familiar but his memory had failed him. A promise of twenty thousand credits was tagged at the bottom upon delivery. He grabbed the pack of cigarettes lying on the desk and brought it to his mouth grabbing one with his lips. He reached into his pocket and produced a silver Zippo. In a quick move he ran it across his thigh twice bringing it up to the end of the cigarette with a flame on the wick. This was the great gundam pilot 01, Heero Yuy.

A.N. your ever faithful Zero here. Standard disclaimers apply. I'm still working on Across The Winds, but I'm going to be going a little slow. I had this epiphany for this idea and I have to write it, it is kind of dark and sexually themed. If you don't like the idea that's fine, just don't flame me for it. If you do like it, please, please, please review! Even if it's just two words, please review. If you're curious as to who MK/MB is, it is Mariemeia Kushenada/Barton. This story takes place around 6-7 years in the future, Heero is roughly 24, and Mariemeia is 18. Tell me Whatcha think!

Zeros Lost Soul


	2. Enter Mariemeia

Better Ideas 1

He didn't know why he continued the habit, he wasn't particularly attached to it, not even that fond of it, and he knew what it could do to a person. Still, he inhaled deeply, letting the smoke fill his lungs, the taste stale but familiar. It was the third week he had been working on the anonymous assignment. He stubbed the cigarette out in the ashtray, he was done for the night by nine, it was Saturday. He put on a shirt, not very nice, but good enough for picking someone up. Grabbing the jacket on the back of the chair, his hand went for the doorknob. A knock sounded loudly.

No one had ever knocked on his door besides Relena, and he had never answered as she yelled from the other side for him to open it. It was quiet though. Who would be knocking on his door at nine on Saturday night? He pulled the door open, and he remembered where he'd heard the name Lea Barton.

Standing on his doorstep, was none other then the short red headed girl, Mariemeia. It was raining outside, though there was an over lap over his doorstep, she was still soaked. She turned her head up to look at him, seriousness in her eyes.

"I trust you have what I asked of you." She stated toward him.

"Most of it." He eyed her up and down. She was seventeen? Eighteen?

"Eighteen." She answered his silent question. "And here is your payment. She handed him a paper-wrapped parcel. "It's the first ten-thousand." She looked him over briefly. "Going some where, Heero?"

"Yeah, I have plans." She gave him a small coy smile.

"I'll be back next week, I trust I will be ready by then." He nodded and stepped out onto the doorstep with her and locked the door. She turned and ran out across the parking lot to a small sports car. Being the adopted daughter of the highest-ranking military official had its perks. He casually walked through the rain to his car and started. Another night getting what his body ached for.

She was gone the next morning by the time he woke. He went about his normal morning routine. He finished the assignment by late afternoon of Thursday. He spent the remainder of the week doing contract work for preventors; they always had something they could pay him for. Saturday came around and Mariemeia had not shown up. He went to the bar and got what he wanted. The night followed with many sessions of rough sex, the occasional smoke break. The bed was empty when he opened his eyes. 'Good, means she didn't think there was some kind of emotional attachment.' A knock sounded on his door, probably Mariemeia come for her info. He slipped on a pair of sweat pants and grabbed the manila folder on his desk. Another knock sounded. He opened the door tiredly and there she stood, in a spaghetti strap white and blue shirt and jeans.

"Here's what you asked for." He handed the envelope to her and started to close the door.

"Who's she?" Mariemeia nodded across the room. He turned his head and saw last night's girl sitting on the couch. He told her to contact him if she needed anything else and closed the door completely.

"Who was that?" She asked from behind him. He let his head fall on the metal door.

"What the fuck are you still doing here?" He asked in a very calm voice.

"I'm your girl friend, what else would I be doing here?" He looked over at her, fire in his eyes. 'Was she insane? Is this what she thought last night made them?'

"No, you're not, get out of my place." She glared up at him and continued flipping the channels. "Now." She waved her hand at him, trying to tell him to go away. His patients were spent.

She landed in the grass wearing only a t-shirt and the rest of her clothes landed in her lap as he threw her out and closed the door. He ran a hand through his hair. That was the third time he had to do that to a girl. He didn't feel guilty; he didn't think he should've. He took his cold shower and dressed quickly, no new assignments had come up.

Preventors was unusually slow. No one was busy moving about trying to get something done as always. Une told him there were no new assignments for him. He was walking toward the door to leave when a hand fell upon his shoulder. On instinct he turned his head toward it. Mariemeia stood there.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you this morning. I forgot to mention it this morning. I'll have your second payment Saturday." She turned and walked away. He continued on his path and back home.

Weeks were going by to fast lately. A small local job had come up and only last three days. He had to find some guys special sports car. When he found it he was not impressed, as much as the guy boasted about it, it was a wreck. He returned and got a few hundred dollars for the job. The car was probably worth less then what the man paid him. He smirked, as he got dressed once again Saturday night. His shirt still unbuttoned, a pound shout rang at his door. He decided to answer it this time. Relena stood there shouting as he opened the door.

"What do you want?" He asked her, his eyes narrowing.

"It's about time you opened the door to me." She said grinning. She tried to push past him into his home, but he kept her back. "What, going to leave to pick up your weekly skank? Yes I know about them Heero, and I know your not happy with them. I know you want to come back. Admit it, you're miserable living in this grubby little hole of yours." She kept her voice calm and serious, though her words were aimed to sting and sink in, but only made him laugh.

"All I want is for you to leave me alone." He told her with a bit of laughter still in his voice. Her jaw dropped slightly at his statement, but she quickly closed it and turned and left, just as Mariemeia was walking up the stairs to his door.

Mariemeia stopped at his door and looked out as Relena ran to her car. "Is that true?" She asked him, still looking out across the empty party lot. "About the weekly girls?"

"Why does it matter?" He told her, offering to let her inside.

"It's dangerous, you could catch something." She said, walking in past him. She handed him the other ten thousand as she stopped inside.

"I'm still clean so far. Besides, you got any better ideas for getting what I need?" She grinned at him with a cat like expression.

"Yeah, just one."

That was the first night they ended up in bed together. The only words exchanged the next morning were Mariemeia's.

"See you next week, Heero." She said softly as she walked out the door, only to return in a week's time.

A.N. Standard disclaimers apply. That is part 2. I have no idea how many there will be, but I shouldn't be more than 10 I think. Anyway, appreciate the reviews! Keep'em comin. Until next time…

Zeros Lost Soul


	3. New Changes

Better Ideas 3

She came back the next week at the same time. He let her in and they stood there for a moment, both knowing what the other wanted. They casually walked back into the bedroom, as if conducting business. That was the second time. They never kissed or took their time; they just had sex, for the pure satisfaction of it. It became regular. After just a month, the first time they saw each other out of Heero's home at Preventors headquarters, they went back to his apartment. It came to the point of every meeting meant ending up in Heero's bedroom.

Heero walked into Preventors, hoping not to run into Mariemeia until after he conducted his business. He knew that if they met before he was finished they would end up leaving. Luckily, he hadn't seen her. He walked into Une's office. She had requested he come in to talk about possible employment under Preventors. He was already sure he was going to refuse.

"Ah Heero, glad you could make it. I have a proposition for you." Une stood up out of her chair.

"No, I'm not interested."

"You haven't even heard me out, this is different. It has come to my attention that you would be even more useful as a field agent then Intel gatherer. I wanted to offer the position to you. I'm sure you will find it more appealing." Une handed him a folder.

"How often would the assignments be?" Heero opened the folder as he spoke, reviewing the contents.

Une smiled; at least he was considering it. "Probably weekly, except on the occasional extended mission, but the mission length is purely up to how quickly you can complete it." She stated calmly.

"I'll let you know in a week." He turned and started to leave. The door cracked open before he was half way across the room.

"Mother, I wasn't sure if you meant the… Oh, I didn't you realize you were with… Hello, Heero." Heero only nodded. Mariemeia had walked in with a cardboard box and some papers.

"Thank you Meia. It seems I might have convinced Heero Yuy to join us at Preventors." Une looked over the paper work.

"I haven't said yes yet." Heero finished his exit; Mariemeia turned and made her leave after him.

"Heero." Heero turned as she caught up with him. "You in the mood?" She smiled with a seductive grin. He looked at the folder in his hands, then back up to her.

"Sure, come on." She followed him out to the car. He started the engine and let it idle for a moment before pulling out and driving out of the garage. "Une wants me to be a field operative for the Preventors."

"I kinda guessed she would try to employ you for the job. You gonna do it?" Heero's face was serious as he kept his eyes on the road.

"I don't know. If I do, we won't be able to meet as often." Mariemeia kept her eyes on the floorboard as they drove.

"I know." She paused for a moment. "Why did you do it? The girls every week I mean." His expression didn't change. There was a brief silence. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"It's the only way I can forget about the things I've done, the people I've killed. And, I can't stop. It's like an addiction." His eyes lightened ever so slightly.

They arrived within a few minutes. Mariemeia tugged at his belt like a leash as she led him to the bedroom. And for a few hours, Heero forgot what he had done, and whom he had killed.

A.N. Standard disclaimers apply. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I didn't have a lot of time and it seemed like a good place to end it. I don't know when chapter 3 will be out; this is the most I've been able to write in the past week. Thanks for the reviews; I hope to hear some more.

Zeros Lost Soul


	4. Chapter 4

Better Ideas 3

He woke the next morning still feeling a little tired, they had gone all through the previous evening and well into the night. He was alone in the bed, which was rare. He usually got out of bed first. He heard the shower running. His head slowly turned in the direction of the open bathroom door. She stood there, back to him. She was nude and unaware of his present state. He could barely see her right breast under her arm; small but succulent, they were perfectly proportioned. Hand pulling the blankets off, her head turned slowly to look over her shoulder at him. She smiled almost shyly, a small blush coming to her face. After what they had been doing it seemed a little pointless but she did it anyway. She stepped into the shower, out of view. Pulling a pair of jeans on he walked to the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee and grabbing the pack of cigarettes on the counter, quickly putting them back down, quitting had always been at the back of his mind. 'Might as well start now.'

He poured two cups of coffee and walked back to the bedroom. Hearing the shower turn off he set his down and stepped into the restroom. Mariemeia had a towel wrapped around her chest; it barely reached the top of her thigh.

"I thought you might want a cup of coffee."

"Thanks." She said in a soft tone. He stood there after he handed her the mug. "Is there something else?" His eyes moved to the wall behind her, contemplating the answer to her inquiry.

"Why do you never kiss me when we come here?" He asked seriously.

"Do you want me to?" She smiled a little.

"Not particularly, but the other girls always did. I was just curious." He turned on his heels and finished dressing. They both went their separate ways.

Heero headed to preventors, he decided he would take the job. Une let him in, all he told was that he would accept the job and left. His first mission was in a few days. A mobile suit had been sighted in space on the moon colony, he was to check it out, and if hostile, destroy it.

That was the first mission. He was done in two weeks. When Heero came home, Mariemeia was waiting on him. Luckily for him, he had plenty of sleep on the shuttle home. Mariemeia was not tired at all as he soon found out. He slept in the next morning. She woke before him, but she never left before he was up. He walked into the living room wearing only his jeans. She was curled up on the couch, one of his tank tops almost draped over her small body. She was reading a book, when she noticed he had come in she looked up and back at him, a small smile on her face.

"I borrowed one of your shirts, I hope you don't mind." She told him as his gaze rested on her. He nodded slowly at her and sat down. She closed the book and set it on the coffee table. "Mother is asking questions about where I always go and I don't know what to tell her." Concern was written on her face as she spoke to him.

"I'll take care of it." Mariemeia looked at him with doubt. "Trust me." He told her in a low tone.

"Ok, but don't tell her what we've been doing, I don't want her to find out, she'd be mad."

"Don't worry, I won't." Mariemeia left shortly after, wearing her own clothes. She had classes at the college that day. Heero left for another mission a few days later. Again, he was gone for two weeks, and again, Mariemeia was anxious for him to come back. Mariemeia missed the pleasure he gave her, the sex was always great, and she always left completely satisfied.

Mariemeia walked into her mother's office, Heero was there, probably just came back and was de-briefing. "Ah, Mariemeia, why didn't you tell me Heero was helping you with your courses?" Une asked her adopted daughter. Mariemeia gave Heero a slightly surprised look and then turned back to her mother.

"I didn't want you to think I was doing badly." She said quickly.

"Oh. Well, don't forget, the formal party next week. If you don't want to dance with a bunch of old delegates I suggest you get a date." She paused for a moment and turned back to Heero. "I'm sorry, you're dismissed Heero, next assignment is in three days." Heero left her office and went home. Mariemeia was there a half-hour later. Routines were setting in once again.

A.N. Standard disclaimers apply. Sorry that this one is a little short to, the next should be longer, thanks to Pilot 03 and Kanya Barton for the added input. Until next time…

Zeros Lost Soul


	5. Chapter 5

As it turns out the next assignment was only a two day trip to MO VII to give the final order for it to be scrapped and dismantled. Une had informed him during his de-briefing that the formal party was mandatory for all personnel unless on assignment. She also informed him of the number of 'noble' families that were to attend, which meant pleasing all the young daughters by dancing with them. (Something he had no intention of doing.) He left for his apartment before making arrangements for the social gathering. He was getting ready to shower when his phone began to ring.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Heero?" Mariemeia asked. "I was wondering if you were busy." Not hiding the eagerness in her voice as she spoke.

"No." Heero decided now was a good time. He had nothing planned tomorrow either.

"Do you want to…?" She hadn't even finished her question before she knew the answer. "I'll be over in a few."

She arrived shortly after, carrying a bag, presumably with clothes in it, so she didn't have to wear one of his shirts while she washed hers. He had the door open and inviting as she walked up to his apartment. By the time the door was closed they were already moving to the back bedroom undressing as they went.

She laid down on the bed as his hands touched her, moving over her skin caressing it, relaxing her. He pushed her knees apart as he began to enter her. She could never describe sex with Heero, it was always that good. Her hands dug into his back as he sped up, sound escaping from her as she felt him move inside of her. She heard him voice his own pleasure as they both came to climax. He removed himself from her as he rolled onto his back and she straddled him. She slowly lowered herself onto him, feeling as much of him as she could.

She had been on the pill just before she and Heero started together, so there was no need for the pleasure reducing condom. She continued to move over him, slowly building up faster just as he had done to her. They took turns pleasing each other so no one felt any better then the other. (Not that either of them ever felt bad after the night was over.)

That was what she loved about going there, she always left feeling good.

As she moved over him, he let her move as she pleased, as she let him done prior. After the first night with her knew it would continue, even if it couldn't last forever. She had a great body and was always willing, and he never had to go through the trouble of picking someone up anymore. At first he had questioned the age difference between them, as well as their connected past, but she made the first move and as she had told him that first night, he couldn't get into legal trouble seeing as she was eighteen. As for their past, the thought hadn't crossed his mind again.

He had come up with the idea of telling Une he was tutoring when she mentioned she had class in the morning after one night. He was brought out of his thoughts as she increased her rhythm and let out a sound indicating she was about to climax for the second time that night. A growl made its way from his throat as he felt her move over him. His hands on her hips squeezed a little harder as he began to help her slide up and down.

He could tell she felt she was about to scream when she leaned over him and tried to put her face in a pillow, missing and biting into his shoulder. The pain didn't bother him as her teeth dug into his skin, in a way it let him know that she wanted this as bad as he did.

She slowed and pulled herself off of him so they could both take a break. He spoke as she relaxed beside him on the bed. "Une told me the formal party this coming Saturday is mandatory." He tilted his head to look at her. Her eyes were closed and a smile graced her face as he talked. "I don't want to dance with a bunch of rich men's daughters and I'm sure you don't want to dance with their sons."

"Are you asking if I will be your date to the ball?" She looked over at him, giggling slightly.

"Yeah." Was his response as he looked at the ceiling.

"Sure. I'd love to accompany you to the party."

He pulled the blankets over them both as they fell asleep. 'Better to finish early then never start.' was his final thought as he drifted to sleep.

TBC

Standard disclaimers apply, yadda yadda yadda…. Sorry it's been so long, I've had a lot to do lately and I'm not even at home right now, so it was kind of a stir of the moment thing to write this, I'll try to keep updating more often but I've had a lot to deal with lately. I tried to make this one longer, I don't really now if it is. So I'll try my best if you keep reading, as always please review. Zeros Lost Soul


	6. Chapter 6

Better Ideas 5

Heero woke to a warm weight on his chest. Breathing was notably more difficult than usual, though by no means unbearable. He opened his eyes to see Mariemeia lying half way on his chest. She didn't stir as he moved his arm up to try and slide out from under her. His hand came to her face as he gently laid her on the bed.

"It can't be morning yet, we were only getting started…" she spoke groggily.

"You fell asleep." He pulled the blankets up around her shoulders. The sound of the bathroom door opening and the sound of rushing water told her he had stepped into the shower.

Mariemeia slowly woke up close to an hour later. As she crawled out of his bed the smell of food assaulted her like an old friend. The smell of coffee was all she needed to get up and slip her t-shirt on. Heero sat at the desk in the spare bedroom typing with a cup of coffee in front of him. She tried to sneak up on him and put a hand on his shoulder. She had underestimated Heero Yuy once again as his hand shot up to catch her wrist.

"You really ought to breath softer when you sneak up on someone." His cold tone caught her by surprise as she tried to wrench free from his vice like grip. His chair rotated around as he pulled her down to him. "Breakfast is in the kitchen if you're hungry." He let go and turned his chair back around.

"You're no fun sometimes Heero Yuy." She spoke with a light tone.

"It's not my job to be fun." He said unflinching from his work.

"No, just your hobby." She laughed at her comment as she walked down the hall to the kitchen.

Mariemeia picked up a plate and started placing food on it, bacon, scrabbled eggs, and sausage. Heero wasn't the greatest cook, but he wasn't bad. She sat down on the couch, used the remote to turn on the TV and commenced to eat her breakfast. Just as she was getting engrossed in a drama movie a gruff voice startled her.

"I have to report in at headquarters in an hour." Heero's deep tone spoke smooth and even. "The spare key is on the table by the door, lock the door when you leave. I have to make a few stops before I get to work." She looked up at him.

"Ok." Was all she said as he grabbed his Preventors jacket off the back of the couch and walked out the door. The suddenness of his leave didn't surprise her; it was like Heero to be exact and thorough when he did anything. 'Maybe that's why he's so good in bed' she thought to herself.

The party was held in a large hall at the center of the city. Heero helped Mariemeia out of the car, her emerald green dress showing her curves and accenting her shape. Heero escorted her up the long steps, his tux already feeling to formal. "Heero try not to look to uncomfortable, I am required to attend as well but you don't see me making it out to be worse then it is."

"I didn't say anything to incur that I was uncomfortable." Heero spoke with a casual tone, for Heero at least.

"You're not as unreadable as you think Heero." She smiled lightly at him. "Besides, all you have to do is dance once or twice with me and then you can retreat to a shady corner. Worse case scenario, you have to dance with a few eyelash batting rich girls."

"I don't mind dancing with you. I'm not one to attend these kinds of things in any case." They began to approach the large oak doors, a doorman awaited them. Heero handed the man the invitation. Once they were inside Mariemeia resumed their conversation.

"You just don't like crowds. Oh Heero, you really ought to learn not to be so shy." Heero's head turned towards her.

"I'm not shy." Mariemeia rolled her eyes. His tone never changed.

"Ok Heero." She answered in a slightly sarcastic tone.

A.N. standard disclaimers apply. Sorry I accidentally posted the wrong chapter when I posted chapter 5. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Better Ideas 6

They walked casually into the large hall. Heero managed to pick up to glasses of wine for them. At a function like this no one would question Mariemeia's age. She lightly sipped at her wine as the exchanged formalities with several high-ranking preventors and delegates. One of them started on of their long opinionated speeches about what they could be doing for the world.

"Care for a dance Heero?" Mariemeia glanced his way with what most would think as a shining smile, Heero knew she meant it only so they could get away from all the long winded speeches and discussions. He nodded his acceptance and escorted her to the dance floor. He wrapped his arm around her waist as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, I thought we would be stuck listening to them all night." She smiled genuinely as they moved to the music.

"It was for my benefit as much as yours." Heero replied.

"Oh so it had nothing to do with dancing with a pretty young woman, huh?" Mariemeia asked sarcastically. Heero was taken aback slightly by the comment but recovered quickly. The music slowed as they spoke. Mariemeia moved closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their conversation ended for the moment as they danced. The music eventually ended and the walked off the dance floor. "I think I'll speak to a few of the other preventors if you want to retreat for a little while." Heero nodded at her statement. Quickly retrieving another glass of wine for both of them before they separated. Heero leaned against a wall, occasionally sipping at his wine, observing the crowd. He spotted Relena as well as Quatre and few other familiar faces, most of them on the security teams stationed around the large hall and windows.

"So what are you doing back here Yuy?" The female voice of Lady Une caught him off guard. "Shouldn't you be out enjoying the company of my daughter?" Une had never made any reference to his and Mariemeia connection in the past.

"She decided to speak to a few people while I took a short break from the crowd." Heero's eyes never left the crowd as he spoke. He spotted Mariemeia and their eyes met briefly, both knowing what the other was in for after the formal party.

"So tell me Yuy, what exactly is going on between you an Mariemeia?" Une spoke softly and casually.

"I'm helping her college studies and I asked her if she would like to attend the party with me, she agreed."

"Cut the crap Heero." Une never used his first name. "Tell me how long this has been going on."

"Several months." Only telling her the necessary information, after all, there was no way to tell how much she might already know.

"I'm sure you're aware that I don't approve." Heero made no gesture or remark to her statement. "You're her choice and that is her call, not mine, but don't screw up Heero, I may not treat you any worse then anyone else, but that's not saying much." Her scowl lightened a bit. Une leaned back against a column behind her, giving Heero the appearance that he was alone. Mariemeia spotted him from across the large dining hall and made her way to him, unaware of her adopted mother. She casually wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come dance, I saw some girls eyeing you, and heaven forbid they might think you're here alone." She said lightheartedly. She kissed his cheek lightly as she moved to whisper in his ear. "Then we can go back and enjoy a private party."

"Mariemeia." She startled Mariemeia as she spoke. "Me and Agent Yuy were just finishing discussing some business, I want you home tonight, you've been spending to many nights in Mr. Yuy's and your friends company lately, you should be home more often." Apparently Une hadn't heard her whisper to Heero.

"Oh, mother I didn't realize you were here. Heero and I were going to finish my report tonight; it will take a long time. So two o'clock?" Mariemeia asked hopefully.

"One, no later." Une answered firmly.

"Yes mother." Mariemeia said in a disappointed tone knowing there was no point to arguing. Une turned and left as Mariemeia responded.

Mariemeia turned her head to look at Heero, smiling a little embarrassed. She let out a nervous laugh. "I wish I had known she was there. Well, that was close, now come dance." Mariemeia half pulled half escorted Heero to the dance floor. The lights dimmed as the song changed to a slow even tune, something couples would appreciate dancing to. They started and immediately closed the distance between them.

Mariemeia couldn't take her eyes off him, he had always been attractive, but in a tailored tux he was gorgeous. His wild and slightly ruffled hair mixed with the trim, exacting tux gave him the perfect 'tall, dark, and mysterious' look. He glided with her as they moved slowly. She could tell he didn't mind being there with her. By the way his eyes seemed to take her in to the slight smile tugging at his lips.

He looked down at the girl in his arms, remembering what an opponent she had been, even as young as she was. He saw that strength in a more refined form in her now. The perfect fitting dress she wore didn't distract from her slim shape and form, it accented her more then drew attention. He knew what lay under that dress and it was something that always took his breath. She looked into his face and eyes as they danced. Her child like but pretty face smiling up at him, making him smile in return. She was beautiful tonight, a nice change from her normally tomboy clothes and appearance.

The lights began to seep back into the room, illuminating the dance floor and it's occupants. "Let's get out of here." Mariemeia said in a near whisper as the separated.

Heero escorted her out and down to the valet. A man in a red uniform drove up in his car and steeped out. The valet handed him his keys. After stepping into the car they proceeded to ride to Heero's apartment. "Thanks for taking me tonight Heero, even though you had to go I appreciate it." Heero's eyes glanced over to her.

"You're welcome." He said in an even tone. Her hand moved to rest on top of his. His arm tensed when he felt the contact. Her fingers weaved between his, her palm pressing lightly on the back of his hand.

He parked at the apartment, not getting out as she still held his hand. Her head turned to him. He looked to her, curious of her intentions. 'I'm not sure if this is a good idea.' Mariemeia thought to her self as she leaned into him and pressed her lips to his firmly. Her mouth met his, there was no shock or was of feeling, it was just pleasant. She parted her lips as her tongue made it's way between them. His mouth opened to her as their tongues met for the first time. Slowly they went back and forth circling each other and touching, grazing and pressing against one another. The kiss slowly ended as they both pulled apart slightly. No words were exchanged between the two.

"Let's take this inside." Heero stated. Opening his door, he stepped out and began to walk to the other side of the car to open the door for Mariemeia. The two walked up the path to his door. The silence between them stretched for what seemed like centuries to Mariemeia. After closing and locking the door He turned to her and then led her back to the master bedroom.

Once inside his room she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, savoring the feeling a bit more this time. She undid the buttons the tux jacket and pushed it off his shoulders, then moved to the bow tie. It came off easily. He kicked his shoes off as she unbuttoned his shirt. His scarred chest was bare to her as his hands moved to the zipper on the back of the dress. It came down slowly and smoothly, not snagging or stopping. Meanwhile her hands were removing his pants as their lips stayed connected. They broke as her dress fell to the floor, pooling around her feet. Only undergarments separated them as their skin pressed together. After Unhooking her bra and sliding it back off her shoulders his mouth came to her breast, his mouth and tongue massaging it slowly, in a tentative manner. Her breath left her as he moved. He up and moved her to the bed.

He slipped off his boxers as she slid her panties off. They slid under the sheets and comforter. Heero took his time, building her up, and massaging places he learned could make her completely submissive to him. She enjoyed his every touch. The sensations making her eager and ready for him. His mouth met hers in the dark; with her eyes closed the only warning was of his breath on her cheek. She kissed him back, lifting her head as his pulled back slightly. They parted.

"Does this change anything between us, Heero?" She asked uncertain of what he was thinking.

He answered in a hushed tone. "Yes." Her eyes opened, she could she his face as the moon shone through the window. His angled features not revealing anything she felt the urge to ask what he meant.

As her lips parted to ask he answered first. "I don't know how, but there is something different, but that's not what is important." His quiet voice was all she could think of. The way his voice cut through the most silent air.

"What is important?" She asked with a slight quiver in her voice.

"Whether we choose to acknowledge it or not." His voice was deep and even. A moment after his comment her head leaned up to close the distance between their lips. He responded fully his entire body reacting as he continued to engage her body with his hands.

He propped himself over her. He entered her gradually, allowing her to adjust. He moved evenly and regularly. Taking his time his speed increased. She moved against him as best she could from her position. She knew he was doing this deliberately, making her cry out with his movements. He had caused such sensations in her before, but never to this extent or volume. He was making this special to her, because he wanted to or not she didn't know.

He body was warm under him, her skin smooth and silky. Heero made his every move to be pleasing and sensual. Her perfume was intoxicating and her body was infinitely more beautiful then when he had thought about her while they danced. His body pulsed with pleasure; pleasure she generated in him. He felt her slowly lose the battle to out last him, he himself losing as well. Their bodies tensed as they both hit their breaking point at maximum velocity.

He let himself fall next to her on the bed, pulling out of her at the same time. His breathing was laborious but slowly it evened out. Her arm slid across his abdomen as her head came to rest on his chest. He finally began to succumb to sleep after his pulse and breathing returned to normal.

She heard his breath turn regular, knowing he had fallen asleep. Her eyes fell shut as sleep overtook her as well.

A.N. Standard disclaimers apply. This was a loooooooong one. I started typing and just couldn't stop, it just kept going. I wish I could do that more often. Well, let me know what you think! Reviews always welcome and appreciated. –Zeros Lost Soul


	8. Chapter 8

Better Ideas 7

"Where the hell have you been?" Her mother roared. Mariemeia was at that moment thinking about interesting the floor could be. She hadn't shown up until nine in the morning. She remembered very clearly where she had been.

She had woken up curled in his arms. The still remembered waking to the warmth of his even breath on her hair, the warm skin of his chest pressed to hers. She still wasn't sure what they had become, or if things had changed at all. She lye there for a while, slightly confused, slightly cherishing the feeling. Though she'd never admit it. Her eyes flew open as she realized they had fallen asleep and it was morning. Heero drove her home and dropped her off.

"Are you even listening?" Her mother was furious. Mariemeia's Head shot up from the carpet where she had been staring. "How could you have just fallen asleep?"

"We were working on the paper and we both just got tired, it was an accident." Mariemeia tried to explain her excuse.

"Damn it Mariemeia. I know what is going on between you two." Her mother said cutting her off. "From now on I want you home at night by seven. No excuses. I don't care if another war breaks out, your going to be here by seven every night until I say otherwise, and as long as you live under this roof you'll follow my rules."

"Well then maybe I shouldn't live here anymore!" Mariemeia shouted. She quickly brought a hand to her mouth in surprise at what she had just said. She ran out of the study to her room grabbing her school bag as well as a travel bag. She quickly filled it with essential items and a few nights worth of clothing. Before her mother could say anything to her, tears starting to well in her eyes.

She drove to the only place that she thought she could go, Heero's. He answered the door slightly surprised to see her back. He immediately noticed her tear stained cheeks. He ushered her inside and to the couch. Mariemeia sat down and didn't say anything. Heero set the bags she carried in the adjoining dining room before sitting next to her on the couch. He wasn't sure what had happened or what to say. While he thought about this she let her head fall on his shoulder, her eyes concentrating on her hands in her lap.

Without acknowledging his own actions one arm wrapped around her shoulders while the other pulled her onto his lap. She grabbed his shirt and her tears began to stain it as the fell once again. She didn't sob or move, she just cried. "I've never had an argument with her before, we've never even disagreed on anything important. I yelled at her Heero. I told her I didn't want to live there anymore. I was scared, I didn't know what to do or where to go." She said into his shirt and chest.

His hand began to stroke her hair. He had never been confronted with this kind of situation before. As he thought about what was going on a knock sounded at the door. "Maybe you should go in the bedroom and lie down, try and get some rest." She nodded and walked back to the bedroom.

He stood up as the visitor knocked again. He opened the door to see Relena standing there. She didn't have her usual arrogant smirk, she actually looked kind of sad.

"Who where to talking to, Heero?" Her question was unexpected, as was her visit. Her voice was quiet and almost sad.

"My girlfriend. What are you doing here?" Relena looked up in surprise.

"Your girlfriend? I didn't know you…" Her sentence died. "I came to apologize Heero. I'm sorry for bothering you so much." She sounded sincere. "I was just hoping you'd accept my apology."

"I do, thank you." She smiled.

"Then you'll come back?" Her face was hopeful.

"No, Relena. I have my life here, and I couldn't go back anyway. Just because you apologize doesn't make everything alright." She looked back down. He started to move back inside his apartment. She quickly lunged forward, pressing her lips to his, her arms wrapping around his neck. He could feel her tongue invading his surprised mouth. He pushed her back roughly by the shoulders.

"Damn it, Relena. I can't be with you. I can't live with you. I'm not some toy of yours. Stop it. Stop coming here." He said in a harsh tone.

"But all those times you saved me, you can't say all of it means nothing…" He cut her off.

"Do not mistaken my want for peace as feelings for you. You may be necessary for peace, but you're not necessary to me." He told her coldly.

"You don't mean that, you can't mean that. You love me. How can you say that?" She was angry at him.

"Because it is the truth." He closed the door. He could hear her footsteps on the concrete as she walked away. He hung his head and turned around. Mariemeia was standing there.

She started to go back to the bedroom but turned around when she heard Relena's voice. Then Heero's. "My girl friend. What are you doing here?" After that she kind of tuned out the rest.

'Is that how he saw her now?' Not that she minded, she really liked Heero, but she didn't know that was what they where now. He had always been attractive, and unlike Relena she liked his more than distant personality. She never wanted him to change. To do something like confess his love or anything dramatic like that. She liked his dedication and rational way of thinking. They had similar upbringings as well. Both raised for one sole purpose, only to have that life long intent cut short. He'd stopped her from being queen of the world. And by saving Relena she had resolved all war, he was no longer purely a soldier.

The door closed and brought her out of her thoughts. He looked up, realizing she had been there for the conversation. "I didn't know she was coming here. How long have you been there?"

"Are we? I mean am I your girlfriend Heero?" She seemed distraught over the recent event.

"I told her that to try and get her to go away. I'm not sure what we are to each other." He stepped closer to her, putting an arm on her shoulder.

"I want to be. What I mean is that, if that is where this, us, is going I'm ok with it." She smiled lightly. Her pressed his lips to hers gently, shortly after his tongue found it's way to hers. They intermingled until they mutually pulled back. He briefly pressed his lips back to hers, in a way sealing the pact their mouths had made. She grinned wide and seductively as she started to pull at his shirt and belt.

A.N. Standard disclaimers apply. Wow, finally done with this chapter. I wasn't real sure where to take this so it took me a while. As always reviews greatly appreciated.

-Zeros Lost Soul


	9. Chapter 9

Better Ideas 8

She fell on the bed beside him, out of breath. How he was so good at it she didn't know. He sat up and shifted to the edge of the bed. Standing up, Heero moved toward the bathroom, presumably to take a shower. She smiled as an idea formed in her head. Mariemeia quickly sat up off the bed and walked in front of him, just between him and the bathroom door.

"You know Heero, it's not nice to leave a girl without at least a kiss." She smiled mischievously. He contemplated this for a second or two before bending his head down to kiss her. His lips gently met hers, on to have her move away a moment later. A door replaced where she had been. He sighed in defeat as he heard the shower run. We pulled a pair of boxers and jeans on. He walked out to the kitchen and began loading the dishwasher with dishes.

Within a few minutes the shower turned off. Heero started washing the items that couldn't go in the dishwasher. Mariemeia's face appeared around the wall, watching him. Smiling Mariemeia walked up to him, putting an arm around the small of his back. His in turn went around her shoulders. Her leg began to rise up the material of his jeans. His hand found the smooth skin on the bottom of her thigh. He noticed the large white t-shirt she was wearing, all she was wearing.

Heero noted her smile as her other arm went around his neck and her lips came up to his. She pulled her body closer to his as she kissed him. His hand moved up her leg to her pert, cute butt. She made no acknowledgement of his move. He squeezed gently, enjoying the feeling. She pulled away giggling impishly.

"I can only imagine what people would say if I told them you liked to grab my ass." Her lips curled back into a smile as she kissed him again. From her statement Heero figured she either didn't mind or enjoyed it, so he squeezed a little harder. The firm, soft, and warm skin felt good under his palm.

"I don't have the food to cook dinner. We can either go out or order delivery." He said after breaking their lip lock.

"Chinese okay?" She asked him. He nodded in return. She backed off as he moved to the phone. He placed the order at the nearest Chinese delivery restaurant.

"It'll be here in about a half hour." He told her in his monotonic voice.

"Good, plenty of time." She pulled him toward the couch, stopping in front of it. Mariemeia turned to face him, kissing him once again.

'She's affectionate today.' Heero thought to himself. 'Maybe the idea of not needing to worry about going home gave her a new sense of freedom.' He was pulled from his brief thoughts as she pulled him down to the cushions. He was laying on top of her, his arms under her shoulders, hers around his neck. One of her legs wrapped around his own.

She could feel him through the material of his pants and the t-shirt she was wearing. It felt good to know that if they weren't limited on time he would want to take her right then and there. Her hands moved over his back, feeling all the scars the war had left him. The connection of their lips was lasting and unbroken. Their tongues constantly gliding across each other, the soft velvet like feel was intoxicating. The idea of Heero making out with her on his couch was different, but by no means unwanted. She was enjoying every minute as if she were in heaven. Between the two of them they barely made one person's clothing, her t-shirt and his jeans, the only barriers between them. They went on for what seemed like hours.

The doorbell rang after a half hour of their activity. Mariemeia frowned disappointedly as he broke and left to answer the door. A short oriental man stood there with a paper bag and a receipt. Heero paid him and closed the door.

"Movie?" He asked her.

"Yeah, sure. As long as I get the lo mien." She laughed lightly. He smiled as he set the bag on the coffee table and started a movie. Mariemeia dug through the bag, grabbing chopsticks and one of the small paper boxes. Heero did the same and sat on the couch, putting his feet up at the other end.

Mariemeia slid up to rest against his chest as the movie started. The warmth bled through her shirt as she felt the rise and fall of his breathing. Finishing the box she set it down on the table within arms reach and curled closer to Heero.

He noticed her even breathing as she fell asleep towards the end of the movie. He let a small smirk grace his lips as he thought about how in private she could act young at times, but to the public she was a young woman in college, mature beyond her years. He admired her capability to find time to still act her age after the trials she had been through. Turning the TV off, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

Setting her on the bed he removed her shirt, she hated wearing clothes to bed. He couldn't help but appreciate the body she had, the small supple breasts, the slim waist, and over all near perfect figure. He kissed her as he slid into bed next to her.

The next morning she awoke to find herself in Heero's bed, curled against him. 'He had even carried me to bed. Maybe we could become something after all…' she thought as she lay next to him.

He felt the weight of her head and arm on him as his eyes opened. Her hand was moving back and forth over his skin, she couldn't see his face due to the way she was positioned. He thought about the evening before. It seemed a little childish; they made out on his couch, and watched a movie together. At the same time, he knew their relationship had changed. Into what he wasn't sure.

A.N. Standard disclaimers apply. Sorry if this one is a little shorter then the last. As always reviews are appreciated, ideas are even more welcome. (This one has been tough to form after about chapter 5!) Thanks again!

-Zeros Lost Soul


	10. Chapter 10

Better Ideas 9

Heero felt the nearly burning water run over his skin. The steam made it harder to breath, but that was not what he was thinking about. He was thinking about her. The seductive young girl lying in his bed, the one that had changed his life. She had convinced him to join Preventors with out speaking. She had probably saved him a lot of grief as well; his previous weekly habits he admitted even to himself were potentially dangerous.

Lately she had been acting a little differently. He wasn't sure how to describe it. 'Closer'. The word seeped into his mind. That was the only way to describe her actions. They kissed now, which they hadn't done before, and she was on a more personable level. He wasn't sure if she was aware of it or not. His musings were ended by a knock on the door. His head snapped up on the direction of the bathroom door. It opened slowly and the sound of her feet padding across the tile floor could be heard as she walked to the shower door.

He turned the water off and grabbed the towel draped over the bar on the wall. Wrapping it around his waist he stepped out directly in front of her. Their difference in height was more than apparent as he looked down at her. The soft skin of her entire body was exposed to him. She smiled softly up at him. His emotionless expression didn't change. She kissed him lightly on the lips before stepping into the shower and closing the glass door. Heero paused for a moment before walking to the sink to shave and brush his teeth.

After he finished Heero dressed casually to go to preventors. Mariemeia stepped out of the bathroom with only a short towel covering her. Heero's eyes wandered over her form. It was a short towel indeed, almost too short. He swallowed as she stepped to closer to him.

"Heero, it's not polite to stare." She giggled as he tore his eyes from her body and to her face.

"Sorry. I didn't…" He began to apologize, realizing her comment was in jest. "I have to leave for work, you have the spare, come and go as you please." He told her in a calm voice. "I'll see you tonight?" He asked genuinely curious.

"Mm hm. tonight." She answered with a small smile. Heero turned around and left.

He stepped out side to be greeted by a cold day. He pulled the Preventors jacket a little tighter. Walking to his car he pulled his keys out, noticing Mariemeia had parked her small sports car next to his. His drive was uneventful and traffic was low.

He pulled into his normal parking space in the underground parking garage. Turning the car off he hesitated before opening the door. There was no telling what Une might do during the course of the day; she was a mother after all. Stepping out he once again pulled the jacket closer to conserve heat and walked into the large office building.

The building was still fairly empty, as usual for this early, most started their shift at nine, and it was only seven. His small office had no distinguishing marks and could easily be mistaken for empty if not for the computer on his desk. The entire room was immaculate. 'How many times had he walked into this office? It could have been that many times, he hadn't been working her for very long, right? He looked at the calendar on his computer, realizing he had been there for three months, which meant he and Mariemeia had been seeing each other for nearly four months. He shook his head. 'Had time really passed so quickly?'

The 'In' box on his desk had a folder in it. He inspected it, looking over its contents. It was about one of the remaining cells of the last terrorist organization they had wiped out. Heero began pulling up files of information and equipment that would be useful on the mission. After several hours of planning and preparing for the mission, his desk phone rang.

Une's calm voice came to his ears. "Yuy, my office, now." He hadn't even had a chance to say 'Preventor Yuy'.

A sigh escaped as he stood up and walked to her office. She was standing behind her desk, looking out the window and the gloomy day. "Do you know where she is Heero?" She asked in a cool, almost sad voice.

"Yes." He didn't think it wise to tell her where she was, even though she probably knew.

"Is she safe? Is she ok?" She asked in a near worried tone.

"Yes she's fine." Une visibly relaxed at his words. "That's all, I just needed to know." Heero turned and left.

By the end of the day he had determined that he would probably be leaving for his mission by the end of the week. He knew he could trust Mariemeia to take care of his home while he was gone. He started to contemplate how long she would stay at his apartment, curious as to how long she had planned. The clock on his office wall read seven, time for him to punch out as the saying went.

Mariemeia wasn't there when he walked in the door. Heero laid down on the couch while eating some left over chinese food and watching a documentary on the war in A.C. 195. The narrator droned on about the guerilla tactics used by the five gundams, especially 05. 'Wufei always did go about things more covertly than the rest of them, less front on assault and more strike and hide tactics.' The door unlocked and opened as Mariemeia walked in. She sounded frustrated. She acknowledged his presence but didn't say anything. She set a backpack down and walked behind him.

Heero felt her slim arms wrap around his neck from behind and her chin rest on his shoulder. "Would you kill my literature professor Heero?" She asked sounding tired. He wasn't sure what she meant. "No don't, then I couldn't pass his class." Heero stood up. She kicked her shoes off next to the couch.

She hugged him. "Lay down." He instructed. She did as he said sitting up with her legs outstretched in front of her. His hands rested on her shoulders, pressing firmly and massaging them. Slowly he moved to her neck and around her spine.

"Heero you're to good to be true sometimes." She rolled her head with his hands, helping to relax her tense muscles. He was kneeling behind her. She let him continue for over twenty minutes. She needed to take her mind off of her studies for a while. Mariemeia reached behind her and pulled his head close enough for her to turn to her shoulder and kiss him. She was forceful as she quickly parted her lips and pushed her tongue into his mouth. She felt him react accordingly.

She tugged at his t-shirt, not caring whether he was in the mood or not, he could grant her a little pleasure after the rough day of classes. She pulled it off and threw it to the floor. Heero began unbuttoning her white blouse, pulling it out of her jeans as he went.

After pulling her jeans off, Mariemeia pulled him to the couch on top of her. He propped himself up on his hands, breaking their kiss. Using his right he unhooked the clasp on her bra under her back. She arched to allow him easier access to it. She slid her blouse completely off as well as her bra. Heero leaned down to her breast, taking the soft bud of skin into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue. Her hand clenched in his hair as she held him there, enjoying every second of his mouth's embrace. A soft sound escaped her lips as his teeth grazed over the soft flesh.

His lips broke away as he slid off her. "Maybe we should take this…" She cut him off.

"No, I don't want to wait. Here is fine." He nodded and leaned back to remove her jeans. She slid her last undergarment off with them. Placing a hand on his groin she could feel through the tough material he wanted her badly already. She sat up as he took his pants and boxers off. Pushing his shoulders back she straddled his lap.

One of her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him. Mariemeia's other hand found it's way to his erection. Lifting off of her calves she guided him into her. She lowered down onto him slowly, making the sensation last. She continued for a while, until neither could hold out any longer.

They were lying down on the couch, Mariemeia's eyes were closed but she wasn't asleep. She wanted to ask him what they were becoming, where this 'relationship' was going. She also wasn't sure how he'd react. Knowing Heero wasn't one to over react she decided to ask.

"What am I to you Heero?" He opened his eyes and looked down his chest at her.

"What do you mean?" Heero knew what she meant, but wasn't sure what answer she wanted to hear.

"I mean, are we in a relationship? Am I your girl friend? Or are we just as we were, friends?" Concern was apparent in her voice.

"I don't," He paused. "I'm not sure what you want."

"I want you to tell me what you think of me." She turned her head to look at him.

"You," He tried to sort the words in his head before he said them. "…Are more than a friend. But I don't know what that means." She smiled slightly.

"Neither one of us was taught what love means when we were young. We were both trained and refined to be the best at our given fields. Me, a political figurehead. You, a perfect soldier." She laughed a little. "I guess things didn't work out quite as planned did they?"

"Come on, it's going to get cold in here, let's get to the bedroom." Heero said as

he lifted himself from the furniture he was on. Mariemeia followed him to the bedroom, both slipping under the blankets.

TBC

A.N. standard disclaimers apply. This story is getting tough! So far I think I've been pretty good at keeping them in-character, but it is getting really challenging! Well, Reviews always appreciated, and I'm going to try and work on my other story I've neglected ATW. Thanks Again!-Zeros Lost Soul


	11. Chapter 11

Better Ideas 10

Une didn't call him to Heero office the next day. The group he was planning on eliminating was unaware that Preventors had even discovered them. The mission wouldn't last but a few days at most. Heero finished early and walked to the hangar to see what was left of his gundam. Though it had been six years, it was still as damaged as the day he had crash-landed it on that mountain in Brussels during the coup there. Due to the hard to manufacture gundanium, it was difficult just to make the parts, let alone buy them.

He frowned looking upon his old one time companion. A link had been found between the current groups of insurgents and a larger network of rebels. If things exploded in the coming months, he might need to use Preventors to have Zero repaired for combat. They did have access to the best mechanics and scientists in the world. They also had the funding to pay for such a project.

He hoped in didn't come to that. He'd grown to use to not fighting in a mobile suit. He had used a few scrapped together Leos every now and then, but they were nothing compared to Zero. Just as he turned to leave a young lieutenant ran up to him.

"Preventor Yuy, a message arrived from Preventor Wind a few days ago. We haven't sent anyone up to give it to you because we've been slammed with repairs and equipment repairs before the mission." The young man handed him a disk. "It's encrypted so you'll have to use the Preventor mainframe to see it. Whatever is on it, it must be important." The lieutenant ran back to his station. Heero walked out of the hangar with out saying a word to the young man and left to go home.

Mariemeia was inside when he arrived. She was curled up on the couch reading a book with the TV on. "You're home early." Heero stated as he stepped inside the door and closed it.

"Class was canceled because one of the electricians messed up and caused the power to go out across campus." She said still engrossed in her book. He sat down on the couch next to her and sighed as he let his head rest on the back of the couch. If his eyes were open they would have been staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes trying to let his mind rest after a long day. Mariemeia closed her book and set it down. She slid a hand over his chest and around his neck as she moved closer to him. His eyes opened as he picked his head up. Mariemeia pressed her lips to his. She deepened the kiss as he massaged her lips with his own. She broke shortly after.

"I found a house that looks promising a few miles from here. Would you go with me to look at it?" Heero looked to the TV. A movie was on. He nodded slowly. "Thanks, I was hoping you would go with me." She smiled as she stood up. "I know it's been a long day but we'd better go before all the daylights gone. The real estate agent said she would be there till eight." Heero stood back up tossed his Preventor jacket over the side of the couch and walked to the closet, grabbing his denim jacket as well as her fashionable black leather jacket. Mariemeia always seemed to dress nice, not formal but she was always fashionably presentable.

Mariemeia grabbed her keys and led the way to her car. Heero locked the apartment. He stepped in the car shortly after. "Tell ya what, for coming with me I'll buy dinner tonight at a decent restaurant." She smiled genuinely as she put the shifter into reverse. Heero only nodded. Mariemeia paid for her share of the food for the few days she had been there. This had actually been the first time he had ridden with her driving. She didn't speed but she weaved through traffic with extreme precision. It didn't surprise him much, but was surprised at how well she did it.

They arrived at a small white house in the comfortable suburbs. It was a two story with little distinguishing features. She parked on the street behind another car. They walked up the driveway to the front door and rang the doorbell. An older woman answered the door. She was dressed in a business suit and skirt. "Miss Barton, how nice to meet you and your…?" She said in a sweet, salesperson's voice.

"Friend, I'm currently his room mate. Any way, let's see it." Mariemeia answered. The woman showed them around. The house was warm and inviting, even without furniture. It was also modern and comfortable with its conveniences. The tour was fairly short. "I'll take it." Mariemeia answered before the real estate agent could even give her an offer.

"Great, we'll write up the papers tomorrow." Mariemeia and Heero left.

"So what did you think Heero?" Heero didn't answer immediately.

"My opinion doesn't matter much seeing as you already decided to take it."

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you might want to move into a little bit larger space." Mariemeia stated in an innocent tone.

"What do you mean?" Heero asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to move in with me at this new house. It's more than large enough to accommodate us both, plus, I thought it might help you financially." Her offer would sound with out implication to anyone but him. Their 'relationship' had other benefits to them living under the same roof.

"Money isn't much of a problem for me, but I'm not much for apartments either." Heero meant it to come out as his accepting her offer, we wasn't sure that was how she took it.

"How about we discuss it over dinner?"

They arrived at a restaurant that Mariemeia had decided on earlier. They discussed the terms of the moving arrangement. Fortunately it was unnecessary to figure out who would get the master bedroom as the house had the brilliant idea of making two master bedrooms connected to the same bathroom.

Heero told her about the mission that he would be leaving for in two days. She joked about how it was an excuse to get out of moving furniture, all of which was his. Mariemeia paid for dinner as promised and they drove home.

The night was uneventful as they went nearly straight to bed. Neither really wanting anything more that night.

A.N. Standard disclaimers apply. This story seems to be evolving on its own now. It's hard to keep thinking of things. As always appreciate reviews! Thanks!

-Zeros Lost Soul


	12. Chapter 12

Better Ideas 11

He decoded the disk the next day on his laptop. The encryption was good, but not that good. It was a message from Zechs. A short recording of his voice revealed it was about he location of the remnants of Epyon. He heard that a terrorist group had formed and thought Epyon's parts might be handy to repair Zero.


	13. Chapter 13

Better Ideas 12

Everything was dark. The room was damp and slightly cold. Heero awoke to a small cell made of concrete with no windows. He was stripped of all but his under shirt pants and socks. He felt around with his hands, though still cuffed. His boots had been thrown in as well. It was difficult, but he managed to get his hands in front of him and put his boots on. He wasn't sure, but it felt like hours had passed. The door opened and flooded the room with light. His eyes had trouble adjusting. The same gruff voice greeted his ears.

"Good to see you up, I was hoping we wouldn't have to drag you." A pair of guards walked in and picked him up. He was half walked, half dragged to another small room. A small light bulb swung from the ceiling. He was placed in a small wooden chair and the guards left.

"Now mister Yuy." He smirked. "Let's see how you can help us." He paced around a little bit, walking around Heero. "You can join us here. You are after all a fellow soldier. We're just trying to live the only way we can. We shouldn't be just cast aside." Heero didn't respond immediately.

"You can adapt." He said looking the man in the eye. He laughed at Heero.

"We could, if we were a bunch sniveling cowardice brats." He grew angry. A fist contacted Heero in the stomach. His breath was nearly knocked out of him, though he appeared to be unaffected. "So you're a tough one huh?" He grinned. "Well let's just see how tough." He punched him again, and again. Heero's face started to bruise and his ribs felt like several had been cracked. "War is part of the human race's nature." He continued his assault as each syllable came from his mouth. "War will always come back mister Yuy." Gunshots were heard somewhere inside the facility. The man stopped his assault and turned his head to listen. Heero took advantage of the man's distraction and threw his legs around the man's neck. Heero jerked his legs violently to the floor, breaking his captor's neck in the process.

He stood from the ground hunched over still tied to the chair. The chair broke as he threw himself against the wall, freeing himself from the chair. His hands were still tied. A glimmer caught his eye and then he noticed the knife on the dead man's belt. After cutting his hands free he started to re-equip himself. The door was kicked off its hinges as his fourth team flowed into the room.

"Major Yuy, the facility is secured." The unit's lead officer told him. "I told you that you should've stayed with our unit."

"I'm fine anyway. What happened?" The officer told him about the other squads double cross and their assault on the bunker they were in. All they found here was a list of Preventor traitors and a supply list. Judging from both lists, this was a very small part of the entire organization.

"Get the lists to Une, and call for air evac."

Une was looking out he window when he walked in. "Yuy, this isn't good. Looks like there might be a small war in Asia. We have limited mobile suits, and from these supply lists, we might even be out numbered." She let out a heavy sigh. "With out the gundams at all this will be a very taxing endeavor, financially and politically. Is there any way we can get Zero operational before this gets to out of hand?"

Heero contemplated this for moment. "Yes. There is."

"Well? What do you have in mind?" Une asked surprised. She personally had wanted to order zero melted down for use in making better armor for their current suits.

"I need a space carrier and access the abandoned mobile suit factory on the moon."

"Done. Get Zero ready for battle as soon as possible. I expect that this might turn things in our favor." Une told him.

Heero left to go home and try to work on moving the rest of his belongings to the new house. When he walked up to his apartment, the door was open. On instinct he reached for his Pistol in his back holster. A young man was rummaging through a box on the floor. Heero replaced the firearm and slowly crept up on the man in his home. With precision and speed he wrapped his arm around the man's neck and placed his other hand on the side of his head.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" Heero looked side-to-side making sure he was alone.

Mariemeia walked in the door behind him. "Heero let go of him!" Heero let go. "He's a friend from school. He's helping us move." She turned to the man. "Luke, are you alright? I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you he was coming home today."

"It's okay." He said slightly choking. "I didn't realize your boy friend was so protective." He picked up the box and walked out the door. Mariemeia blushed as soon as he said 'boyfriend'.

"I didn't tell him we... I guess he just thought we were…" She paused. "Involved." She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him. She felt the bandage under his jacket and shirt. "What's this?" She pushed his jacket off and felt the gauze through the cloth.

"Things got rough. It's nothing." His voice showed no sense of pain.

"Oh. Are you okay?" She asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, just a few bruises." She picked up a box off the floor full of various items.

"Well, pick a box and bring it to the truck outside." She kissed him briefly on the lips then left. Heero took a deep breath and picked up a box.

The house was beautiful with all the furnishings. It was warm and private. The neighbors weren't to close, but not to far either. After they finished putting things away he sat down in one of the large recliners and closed his eyes. Things were going to be tough. With this terrorist group being equipped like an army and Mariemeia's slight advancements, he wasn't sure what was going on or going to happen.

TBC…

A.N. Standard disclaimers apply. Sorry it's been a while. Winter break has been a nightmare. I barely got the chance to sit down and do this. Well, gotta go… appreciate reviews! Thanks!Zeros Lost Soul


	14. Chapter 14

**Better Ideas 13**

A layer of frost covered everything. The walls were icy and the floor was slick and hard to walk on. Since the factory had been shut down, the heating systems had shut off and the moisture in the air had frozen. Since the war, the moon had become a desolate place, most colonists moving to the still teraforming mars. Still, the moon did have its appeal; it was close to both Earth and the colonies.

The red face of Epyon staring at him interrupted Heero's thoughts. The red suit had fallen into slight disrepair and the right arm he had cut off so many years ago was nowhere to be seen. Crawling into the cockpit, he noticed the ice had covered everything. The clicking of several switches and the warming and re-firing of the reactor were the only sounds in the cold, lonely facility. It took several tries, but the reactor fired up and all systems started. Shards of ice and frost fell to the floor as Epyon slowly moved from its dormancy. Maneuvering out of the already open hanger doors, he flew the suit to the nearby carrier and loaded it in.

The flight home was quiet as Heero was the only one onboard. The atmospheric shield inflated as the high temperatures blasted past the ship. After landing back at Preventors main military base, he unloaded Epyon to the same hanger as Zero. A small legion of technicians assaulted the mobile suit and began cleaning all the ice and dust off of it. Une met him on the catwalk as he exited the machine.

"Everything went well?" She inquired.

"Yes." He answered still looking at Epyon.

"Good. Heero, we need to talk."

"The blueprints are nearly identical, there won't be any problems." He answered.

"That's not what I'm talking about. I want to talk to you about Mariemeia. Let's take this somewhere private." She walked out of the hangers to the office building, Heero following. "I haven't spoken to her in quite a while. I'm concerned about her. She hasn't called or anything." Concern was written across her face as she spoke.

"She's fine." Heero nearly let out they were living together in a new house but managed to hold his tongue.

"Where is she? Are you to still seeing each other?" The colonel's concern was lightened.

Heero, as usual, brushed off the comment about them 'seeing' each other. Deciding it was safe to say so, he told her about the new arrangement. "We live together now. She bought a house."

"Oh." Une was surprised to say the least. She never expected Heero to really take her daughter's interest seriously, maybe for a fling at best. "I was unaware that you two were so…" She searched for a word that wouldn't offend or be suggestive. Heero eyed her cautiously as they walked. "Close." A few moments passed in silence as they took the elevator to her office's floor. "Could you tell her to stop by or call, and that I'm not mad or anything?"

Heero answered with a nod. He turned to leave. "Make sure Zero is in good hands."

"Only our best." Heero walked out after her words. She knew how close he was with the impressive gundam. It was miracle he allowed anyone to touch it.

Heero drove to his and Mariemeia's home. It was night before he pulled in. Mariemeia's car was in the drive way and the lights were off. As he stepped into the house he turned the light to the living room. Light seeped into the comfortably. The quiet footfalls of someone coming down the stairs alerted his attention.

"How was the trip?" The young redhead inquired innocently.

Heero looked over his shoulder at her; she was dressed in only a white t-shirt and had obviously been asleep moments ago. "Good. Everything went smoothly and efficiently." He walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, pulled a tupperware container out, and shut it again.

"That's good." She strode over to him as he put the container in the microwave. Her arms wrapped around his waist from behind. "I missed you, ya know?" She smiled as her head rested against his back.

"Yeah." She released him and sat on the kitchen counter. He watched the timer on the microwave for a moment, several minutes until his makeshift meal was ready. He turned around and stepped between her knees.

Pulling his head down to her level her lips met his and shortly after her tongue slipped into his mouth, as did his. She felt his hands move from her bare knees up her thighs. The feel of one of his hands move up to her breast and his lips on hers was intoxicating. She smiled against his lips as she tugged at his belt. Just as she started to slide it out of the buckle the loud beep from the microwave pulled them from the moment of avidity.

He scowled at the machine but pulled from her embrace anyway. After opening the door, he grabbed his food. She sighed and hopped down from her perch. "When do you leave again?" She asked following him to the living room.

"I don't know. I'll leave as soon as Zero is fully operational probably." He replied sitting down the large recliner.

She sat down on the couch. "So it's that bad, huh?"

"Were going to have a hard time, even with Zero." Heero and Mariemeia sat in silence as he finished.

Mariemeia stood up. "I think I'm going to bed." As she walked by she let her fingers brush against his neck. She stopped at the stairs, and turned to look over her shoulder. "Coming, Heero?" She insinuated with a seductive smile, briefly flashing her teeth. Heero nodded.

Heero was lying on his back staring at the ceiling with his head resting on his hands. The threat of this war was a bit looming. Even though he vowed to never kill again, he had killed, and would have to kill much more before this conflict was resolved. Although, his past statement was in conflict, he had said he didn't have to kill anymore, but he did. Peace was not cheap, it cost many men their lives, how many more would he himself pay? He was brought out of his reverie by Mariemeia's arm moving across his chest.

"Promise me you'll always come back Heero." Her eyes were closed as she spoke, but she was far from asleep. "I don't want you to leave." He felt a wet tear fall against the skin of his chest.

"I have to."

"I know." She slid her leg over his. "Promise me."

"I'll come back." He wrapped his arm around her, assuring her. He knew she was getting more attached to him the moment she began staying at his apartment, and even more so after she invited him to move in with her. Heero wasn't sure how much she cared for him, but it gave him something to come home to, something he never had.

A.N. Standard disclaimers apply. Been a while! I've been trying out a few different ideas on writing style and trying to increase the length of my chapters. So leave a review on what you think about any ideas or changes or anything. Thanks for the reviews!

-Zero


	15. Chapter 15

Better Ideas 14

Mariemeia woke to the sound of people conversing. Curious, she tried to listen in. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but it was definitely Heero and her mother talking in Heero's room. She slid out of the blankets and slipped a t-shirt on. Heero was talking to her mother, but not about a mission. Mariemeia could hear them through the door; apparently he was talking to her mother on the vidphone, about her.

"She's fine, yes I'll tell her you called. I'll be in the hanger in an hour or two." Heero spoke in a slightly exasperated tone. Mariemeia took that opportunity to walk in, right as he hung up. Heero looked up from where he was sitting and turned to her.

She smiled lightly as his gaze wondered over her t-shirt clad body. "It's not nice to stare Heero." She spoke in a purely sarcastic tone. He tore his eyes from her body and looked at her face.

"Sorry." His voice quiet and low.

"I heard you talking to my mother. What did she want?" Heero let out a sigh told her.

"She told me yesterday to tell you that she wanted to speak to you, and that she isn't mad or anything. She wants to know you're alright." Mariemeia walked closer to him.

"Oh. Well, I guess I haven't really spoken to her since we had that argument." She sounded a little sad at the thought.

"I'm not going in for another hour and a half or so. Do you want to go get breakfast?" He asked not looking at her but at his computer monitor.

"Sure, I think I'd like that." She turned at started to walk out the door. "Oh, and Heero." He looked up and back at her. "Thanks for last night." Heero nodded and turned back to his work as she walked to her bedroom.

It was really more like their bedroom. Heero hardly ever slept in his own room. In fact several drawers in the nightstand were devoted to his clothes. She smiled at the thought. Mariemeia had really started to come to terms with how she felt about him. It may not be love, but it's good enough for her, and then again, it might be. After several moments she was dressed, showered and ready to have a breakfast date with Heero, even if he didn't know that.

He took her to a small diner that reminder her of one of those old fifty's diners you might see in a little town that time forgot. It was a wonderful place. The waitress was one of the nicest people you could know and the coffee was home ground and perfect (much to her distaste, Heero refused to have his coffee any other way than black). The food was cooked to order and excellent and everything came with an extra order of hash browns.

"So how did you find this place?" Mariemeia asked genuinely curious at how this place survived in the middle of the city. Heero took a sip of his coffee before answering.

"Duo mentioned it the morning after we…" He paused.

"Defeated my grandfather and the Barton foundation?" Heero looked a little surprised. Then recovered and nodded. "It's okay Heero. I realize what was happening at the time. My grandfather was controlling me to be a public figure, it's my fault I didn't realize what an atrocity he was going to commit against mankind." Heero looked stunned, for Heero anyway.

"I know it's been a while and it's probably none of my business, but why did you want information on your mother?" Heero had been wondering why she would want such information when she knew her mother.

"I don't remember much about her, and I wanted to know more about her and my father's 'relationship'." She began picking at her food.

"I didn't mean to offend. I knew your father. Not very well, but I knew him." Heero wasn't sure why he mentioned it, but he didn't think much about it.

"I was sure you had, another reason I chose you to find out about her." She lightened up a bit. They both finished and the waitress took their plates, they sat talking for several minutes until it was nearly too late for Heero to make it to Preventors on time.

Heero dropped her off at their house and left for the base. The hangar was bristling with activity as technicians and mechanics made repairs and modifications. One of the lead technicians ran up to him with a clipboard.

"I know you prefer your own suit to Epyon sir, but we'd be better off using Zero to repair Epyon until we can make all the extra parts were going to need to rebuild your suit." Heero took the clipboard and reviewed the pages of technical drawings and blueprints. "Zero is too damaged to repair completely with out more parts. It'll take us a few weeks to manufacture them considering they are all custom." Heero handed him back the clipboard.

"I want Zero operational as soon as possible, in the mean time get Epyon repaired." Heero walked up the catwalks and began working on the demon suit himself. If he had to use Epyon for a while he would at least make sure it was working well.

After working on the machine for several hours Heero took a break around two o'clock to see if Une had any news on the terrorists actions.

Mariemeia walked into her mother's office around noon, when she was most likely to not be busy. As she suspected her mother was sitting at her desk packing her things into a small pocket book.

"Hello mother." Une looked up from her task and smiled at her daughter.

"I was worried. Heero told you what I said?" She had an anxious look on her face, waiting for a reply.

"Yes, he did." The older woman released a sigh.

"Come one, we'll talk over lunch." The two walked out of the building and drove to a nearby restaurant, walked in and sat down. "So tell me what I've missed."

"Well, there's not much to tell. After I left I went to Heero's place and he let me stay there for a couple weeks, and soon after I bought the house." Une listened patiently as her daughter spoke.

"So you two are living there now?" Une was wondering what kind of relationship they had, she was her daughter after all, and he was her employee.

Mariemeia nodded. "I invited him to move in with me and he accepted." The waiter came by and took their orders.

"Are you two just roommates or an item or what? Because I just don't see Heero being able to hold a relationship very well." Une sounded genuinely concerned for Mariemeia's welfare.

"Well, we were kind of friends for a while. But I know he means more to me than that, and I think I…" She paused as she thought about what she was about to say. "I think I love him." Mariemeia finished hesitantly, knowing what she said was true.

"Does he feel the same way?" The waiter was back again interrupting their conversation. He set their food in front of them and left again.

"I don't know how to describe it really. He doesn't strike me as the kind of man that would 'love' someone, but he definatly cares for me more than others." Une listened to her as she talked; she hadn't talked to her in quite a while.

"Have you told him how you feel?" If her daughter wasn't going to change her mind about Heero, the least she could do was try and help her out.

"No. I don't know how he would react. Especially after what Relena did to him. I don't know if he really cared for her, but I don't want him to leave because of how I feel." Une thought about this and decided this was one problem Mariemeia would have to figure out on her own. They ate and continued to catch up and talk, both were happy to see each other again. They arrived back at Une's office a couple hours later.

"Take care, and don't hide how you feel from him forever. You should at least tell him eventually, it wouldn't be fair to him." Mariemeia smiled and responded somberly despite her smile.

"You're right, I'll tell him." Mariemeia began to walk out the door.

When Heero arrived at Une's office he heard Mariemeia's voice on the otherside with Colonel Une. "You're right, I'll tell him." Right after he heard this Mariemeia opened the door and went pale. "Heero! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Une." Mariemeia relaxed a bit but was still white.

"You didn't hear anything did you?" Mariemeia was desperate for him to say no.

"I just got here, I didn't here anything. Why?" He wasn't sure why he lied, or if he really lied at all, they might not have even been referring to him, but his subconscious told him otherwise.

"Oh, no reason, we were just talking about girl stuff." Mariemeia covered herself quickly. Her comment confirmed his suspicion, but he didn't show it. If she didn't want to tell him whatever it was yet, it wasn't his place to make her. "Well, I gotta get to class, I'll see you at home around six, ok?" Heero's thoughts interrupted, all he could do was nod. She turned and left as he walked into the office.

Une handed him a small manila folder full of satallite photographs and documents describing the terrorist faction's movements and actions. He studied only briefly as he had to get back to the hangar to try and work on Epyon more before the day ended. Over the next few days Mariemeia seemed a little nervous around him and played it off as her tests coming up. By the end of the week Epyon was repaired and Heero was going on his next mission. The suit along with all the equipment him and his team needed was loaded onto a carrier set for Asia.

Heero waited on the runway tarmac for Une; she was going to give him the latest update before he left as well as the final say to start the operation.

"Major Yuy! All the supplies is loaded up and we're ready for takeoff as soon as you give the word." One of the team members yelled to from the plane. Heero nodded in response as Colonel Une's car pulled up. Une, and then Mariemeia stepped out of the vehicle.

"Yuy, I expect a full report as soon as you return as well as a periodic message on your progress. Other than that here are the documents and good luck." Une handed him a folder and then turned to Mariemeia. "I'll be in the car."

"Be careful okay?" Mariemeia was concerned for his well being, even with the gundam.

"I'll be back in a few weeks." Mariemeia wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"You promised. I've never known you to go back on your word Heero." Heero nodded and put one arm around her waist.

"What did you want to tell me in Une's office that day?" Heero whispered to her.

"I…" The team member from the plane interrupted her.

"Major! We gotta go! The engines are ready and waiting!" He hollered to Heero.

"I'll tell you when you get back." She kissed him and ran to her mother's waiting car. Heero stood for a moment wondering what it was she wanted to tell him and then ran to the plane.

A.N. Standard disclaimers apply. Lately the typing muse has been whispering in my ear! I just can't stop typing! Anyway, this chapter is even longer (sigh), and things are getting better! Tell me what you think! Questions, comments, and just general stuff is welcome! Thanks for the reviews!

-Zero


	16. Chapter 16

Better Ideas 15

They were flying over the drop point now. The jungle below was peaceful looking, betraying it's true nature. Satallite scans showed an excess of sixty or more suits in the area.

"Major Yuy, we're over the target drop point."

"Roger that." Heero set several switches in their proper position as the locks let go of the suit.

"Letting go in 5… 4…" The pilots voice over the radio was loud and clear. "3… 2… 1… Mark!" Epyon fell into freefall as it slid out of the aircraft.

"See you in twelve hours major." That was the last signal before radio silence.

The helmet's screen lit up with incoming surface to air projectiles and enemy suits. Epyon continued falling with out moving. The altimeter was dropping extremely fast. Just before it would be too late Heero fired the thrusters and righted Epyon. Hovering only a few feet off the ground he shot off toward the other suits. They were coming in from all directions, five Aries, three Leos. Their strategy was as basic as it gets, unload as much firepower at him as they could.

"It's a Gundam!" One of the Aries pilots yelled over the radio, and was then cut off as Epyon impaled the machine on his beam sword. A fireball followed as he flew past toward the closest Leo. Quickly he dispatched it with a slice and cut he next one in half vertically. Two Aries came in from behind to intercept Heero, one in front of another.

'Fools, never attack in single file.' Heero shoulder rammed the first into the second, taking them to the ground in a smoldering mess.

"Retreat! Retreat! It's too strong." The enemy pilots were panicking and getting disorganized, not that it mattered.

"Negative! Negative! Engage the host…" Static could be heard after Heero fired the head mounted vulcan cannons at the Aries. Heero picked up the auto cannon it dropped and shot down the last Aries. 'Only the one Leo left.' Heero thought to himself.

The enemy Leo dropped his gun and drew a beam saber, charging the gundam. Heero met his charge and caught the arm holding the beam saber with one hand and stabbed the suit through the cockpit. The mobile suit exploded in the gundams arms and fell to the ground in a heap.

"Mission control, all hostiles eliminated in the echo quadrant. Proceeding to quadrant delta to destroy the enemy base, over." Heero switched off his radio and flew to the enemy base to annihilate it.

Mariemeia sighed. Heero had been gone for two weeks and she wasn't sure if she was glad he would be back next week or dreading it. She knew he wouldn't forget about what she was going to tell him, but at the same time she couldn't think of anything else but telling him. The thought made her happy and scared at the same time, it was nearly unbearable. Her professor droned on about the anatomy of mollusks in her biology class. 'Why is biology one of the base courses for business?' She thought it completely unrelated, but the school said it was required. She wondered where Heero was, what he was doing, and if he was okay.

Things couldn't be going any smoother. Nearly fifty-seven of the estimated sixty-five of the mobile suits were destroyed. He had destroyed base after base and suit after suit. He knew he was making progress, but this was just the first set of missions, barely one hundredth of their known forces. Right now he was at a temporary airfield for their carrier, Epyon had sustained no damage since the assignment started and he doubted it would. He still wished it were Zero he was piloting, but he would make do. At least he would be able to use the whip for the next few missions, it wasn't finished being built when he left. He figured that's where Zechs got it for the Tall Geese. Epyon was a piece of art, but Zero was his own.

He thought about her. That beautiful red head that could seduce him anytime she wanted. How could he not care for her on some level? All she wanted was him it seemed, not some imaginary idea of what he was. She didn't care that he was withdrawn and independent. She had never wanted him to drop to his knees and proclaim his love, not like Relena. He didn't have any walls to protect himself; he didn't have any façade to protect himself. Why was it so hard for her to understand he didn't have some locked up, loving person inside of him? He was who he was; he never tried to hide who he was from others.

"Major! We just received a report from Colonel Une! The other teams destroyed the last base in this area! We leave for home tomorrow!" The soldier was ecstatic that they were a full week ahead of schedule.

The flight was long and choppy. Mobile suit carriers didn't exactly have personal comfort in their design. Heero leaned back against the cool metal of the plane's skeleton. 'I wonder what she wanted to tell me.'

'Finally I'm home!' Mariemeia thought to herself as she tossed her pocket book on a table and proceeded upstairs to take a shower after long day of classes. The evening classes seemed to just go on forever.

The water felt wonderful on her skin as she stood under the hot, high-pressure jets of the shower. She thought about Heero and what she would do when he came home next week. While the sex was great, it made her feel even better with how she decided she felt about him. It wasn't just having sex for personal need anymore for her. The feeling might have been one sided, but she didn't expect him to feel quite the same about her.

She thought about him hovering over her, his breathe on her neck as his lips graced the skin of her collarbone. His hands roaming over her body as he slowly made love to her. It may have been only a half-truth, while they did have sex, it wasn't the same, but it was close enough for her.

Mariemeia turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her small body. She stared in the partially fogged mirror imagining him behind her, his arms around her waist, one of them slowly pulling the towel off… She snapped out of her thoughts as she dried her hair with another towel and stepped out of the bathroom blindly.

She ran into something hard and tripped. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and catch her.

"You should be more careful." Heero's voice sounded slightly amused. Mariemeia pulled the towel off her head, her hair falling into its natural position around her face.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be…" Heero shook his head as she spoke.

"Things went ahead of schedule." Heero still had his arms around her.

Mariemeia noticed this and stood on tiptoes to press her lips to his. He was the first to part his lips and deepen the kiss. Mariemeia grabbed at his shirt, trying to pull it out from under his belt. He broke the kiss and let go of her just long enough to pull the shirt over his head. He kicked off his shoes as she resumed the kiss. He gently pulled the towel, revealing her nude body. Mariemeia shivered against him from being slightly damp and uncovered. Heero pulled her closer to him as she pulled his pants down from his waist.

Heero backed up to the bed, sitting down on it. She stood there between his knees with him looking up at her. He pressed his lips to her breast, slowly kissing the sensitive circle of skin. One of her hands sifted through his hair and held him against her. Heero's arms wrapped around her and lowered her to the bed, still kissing her breast. He slid his boxers off and slowly entered her. Mariemeia rolled her head back and suppressed a pleasurable moan. His lips moved up to her neck and shoulder. She briefly flashed back to her fantasy in the bathroom.

Heero started moving faster, pushing farther into her. She arched her self against him as her body responded to his movements with an orgasm. Mariemeia nearly screamed in ecstasy but was silenced as Heero's lips were on hers in a heartbeat. He pulled away slightly to look at her. An arm wrapped around his neck as she pulled his head down beside hers. With out thinking she whispered in his ear.

"I love you Heero." Her eyes shot open as she realized what she had just said. She let go of him as he pulled away just enough to look at her face to face. He didn't respond except for kissing her again. Heero gave one more thrust before he came inside of her and then held himself above her. Mariemeia was anxious to hear what he would say, but afraid at the same time. Would he reject her? Hate her? Love her? While the last was the most hoped for, all three scared her. His eyes met hers in the dark.

"Say something Heero." Mariemeia pleaded to him.

"Do you expect me to feel the same way?" Heero's voice was low and unreadable.

"No, I never did. But tell me something Heero, anything. I just want to know what you're thinking." Mariemeia had an anxious note in her voice.

"I…" Heero stopped, looking away from her. He leaned back and sat on the edge of the bed. "I need to think." Heero stood up and dressed. Mariemeia grabbed his hand as he stepped toward the door.

"Heero, I don't expect you to feel the same, but at least tell me something." Heero looked over his shoulder at her,

"I don't like being away from you. That's all I really know right now." Mariemeia let go of his hand as he walked out the bedroom door.

He found himself at the hangar where Zero was being kept. "Tell me what to do Zero." As always, the machine was silent. Heero thought about what she said and how they had been together for so long. He thought about what he should do, the idea of love was foreign to him.

He sat on the edge of the bed next to her. She woke and clicked the lamp on next to the bed. "Hey." Was all she said as she sat up.

"Hey." Heero spoke with an unusual lightness to his voice. He looked away from her for a moment, gathering his thoughts and what he was going to say. "I can't say I love you Mariemeia. I don't know what that means, but I don't want things between us to end." Heero's voice was serious but light.

"Heero, I know that you wouldn't do something like that. I just thought it best that you know how I feel about you." Mariemeia lifted a hand to his face. "I meant what I said though, I love you." Her eyes softened. She smiled that seductive grin. "We could go back to the sex now if you want." She laughed.

She had a beautiful laugh. Heero smiled and replied. "Yeah. I'd like that."

A.N. Standard disclaimers apply. IT'S NOT OVER YET! THAT'S NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! Okay, now that I got your attention, I'm not done, I know that looks like a really good ending point, but it's not over! I'm not ending it that easy. I see more to come so stay tuned! Thanks for the reviews!

-Zero


	17. Chapter 17

Better Ideas 16

Incredible. Even with all the damage and scars, it was still awe-inspiring. Zero stood against a layer of scaffolding, broken and ruined, but still standing tall. Heero couldn't help but admire it, it was his suit. He knew every square inch of it, every plate, every part. It may have been only a machine at first, but after his experience in battle, especially with the zero system, it was almost alive.

"It really is beautiful isn't it?" Mariemeia had walked up beside him.

"Yes, it is." Heero could only agree with her.

"They all are, but after challenging me and my grandfather, I couldn't help but admire this machine, and you." Mariemeia smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?" Heero glanced away from Zero to look at her.

"Semester is over, summer break."

"Col. Une sent the after mission report to me. Seems they weren't as zealous as some of the other factions we've faced." He started walking out of the hanger and Mariemeia followed him. "After that last skirmish, they surrendered a few days later."

"So you're not going to have to fight anymore?" She sounded hopeful.

"I don't know. But your mother thinks I need time away from the field, she said that I could use some downtime." Heero smirked at this, although Mariemeia didn't see what was funny about it. "I'm not sure I could handle two weeks at home."

She smiled slightly. "Maybe it's a vacation in disguise. You know, maybe she's trying to give you a break with out making it sound that way, a kind of hidden reward."

"I think she's trying to hide the fact she wants to put Zero in a museum."

"Museum?" Mariemeia opened the door to the car they had arrived to, his car."

"Yeah, I know she's received a lot of offers from various organizations, particularly the Smithsonian museum in North America."

"Do you think she'll do it?" She slid into the seat of the car as she spoke.

"I don't think so, at least, not with out my final approval." He shut his door and started the engine.

Several days passed in near boredom for Heero. Mariemeia had started looking for a summer job and had been gone for most of each day. He would continuously work out and clean while he tried to figure out what else to do.

It was the fourth day of his so called 'vacation' that Mariemeia came home early with a small black bundle in her arms. Heero quickly reassembled his pistol on the cloth on the table before standing to meet her in the doorway. Before he reached her she leaned over and set the small bundle on the floor, where it stood on its small paws staring up at Heero with its large puppy eyes. Heero met its eyes with an odd look of bewilderment. Mariemeia took his look for 'What's this?' and laughed lightly at his expression before she spoke.

"I thought we could use the company, besides, I saw him and just couldn't leave him there at the pet store." She kneeled to pet him behind the ears and spoke in what Heero deemed an 'indecipherable infantile language. "Isn't he cute Heero?"

Heero recovered from what she took as surprise, but actually ran much deeper. "His name's Saul. He's a black lab, and he's had all his shots." Heero nodded mutely. Noticing the slight look of discomfort, Mariemeia let the puppy explore the living room and came back to Heero. "Is this alright? I mean, if you don't like dogs we can…"

"No, I mean, its fine. I just…" He paused uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, its nothing."

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything, right?" The concern in her voice made him want to let everything out at that instant, but he knew he couldn't do that to her. She was happy; his past mistakes were not hers to bear.

He nodded and with a genuine smile coming back to his face replied "Yeah." She picked up the small puppy from its spot sniffing the couch. "Well, I'll take him outside to do his thing. Could you go out to the car and grab the white plastic bags from the passenger seat of my car?" Heero gave a slight nod and proceeded to the task at hand.

That night.

The screams. They wouldn't stop, the shouts of fear and terror before they died blared across the radio in the cockpit. He even saw their faces from time to time. One after another they died at his hands. Even in the dark and cold space their cries could be heard, until there was the only one who couldn't be killed by him, and in what was thought as his last moment he told him, 'till we meet again, Heero." And briefly, there was silence.

And then it continued. 'Are you lost?' Explosions tore through his mind. 'What a miserable person!' He fired. 'Are you afraid?' Everything he saw turned to fire, dust, and then it was cold, there was snow. Then the last image of a young girl in a woman's arms in a destroyed fortress, and then pain and blackness.

He woke with a cold sweat and his breathing erratic. His eyes were wide as sat up and held a hand to his rapidly beating heart. He started at the slight touch on his shoulder. He turned to see Mariemeia looking at him with concern. He swung his legs off the side of the bed and held his head in his hands.

She hated seeing him like this, so afraid of the things he'd done. "Heero? Talk to me, please don't shut me out." She pleaded to him.

"All the things, all the people." He paused. "Destroyed or dead. Things should've been different. So different…"

"Heero, things happened the way they happened. They shouldn't have been any other way." Mariemeia knew it wasn't any comfort, but it was true.

"How can you think that?"

"Because we are still here, the earth is still here. If things had been different, you and most of the human populace and the entire planet wouldn't be here. Every person on this planet owes you for their life." She slid next to him. "You may have ended many lives, but you saved countless more."

"If I had been colder less affected, I could have stopped things earlier, never let the war go so far."

"Heero, if you didn't at least care a little bit about people, I would be dead, you would've have fired perfectly, regardless of whether Relena was down there or not."

"I didn't miss for her."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I missed for you. The radio was still on, I knew you were afraid, and I wondered if that is what that little girl felt like, when she saw that explosion coming toward her. The explosion that cost her and her dog, and everyone else there their lives."

The confession caught her off guard and surprised her. So it wasn't for Relena after all. "Tell me." She hesitated. "Tell me what happened." He had never had a dream that affected him so much for as long as she had known him.

He didn't move fore several moments. Mariemeia hung her head in defeat when he spoke. "It was a warm day. A Sunday, most of the base was unoccupied for religious services and inactivity, but everyone would be back within a few hours. I had just finished placing charges all over the base and it's suits. I had escaped into the park." His eyes seemed focused on something so far away. "I was laying in the grass when she came to me. A young girl was out with her dog. She was young, must have lived in the nearby apartment complex. She gave me a flower."

"That night I destroyed the base, but something went wrong. A charge on one of the suits hadn't gone off yet, but when it was knocked over by the blast of another nearby suit, it fell back on that same complex." His eyes held back so many tears. "Where it exploded."

Mariemeia held a hand over her mouth as she gasped and realized what happened. Heero lifted his head and looked at her. "When I saw you playing with him, I just couldn't keep it out of my head." A tear trailed down her cheek as he said this.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I thought that he might take your mind off…" She was nearly all out crying by the end of her sentence when Heero interrupted her.

"Shh… It's alright." He pulled her against his chest and ran a hand through her hair. "You thought of me, no one else ever really has, they just want me around for their own ends. And that's why I love you Mariemeia." Her eyes widened and her tears stopped almost immediately.

A.N.- Standard disclaimers apply. Finally! Its been about 4 or 5 months, but I also just got back from army basic training and AIT. I thought this was one of the most difficult chapters yet! But I think it is also one of the most beautiful too. It sounds weird to call my own work beautiful, but I think it is. Tell me whatcha think! Later

-Zero


	18. Chapter 18

Better Ideas 17

Heero woke to something wet and soft touching his finger. Alarmed he moved quickly to intercept the culprit, only to realize his hand was hanging off the bed and the puppy, Saul, was licking his fingers. A sigh of relief was released as he smirked at the small black animal. After slipping on a pair of sweatpants he picked up the puppy and went to find Mariemeia who apparently woke up before him.

Mariemeia was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper as she ate a breakfast of bacon and eggs. She reached for another piece of bacon and found none remained. 'That's odd; I knew I cooked more than that.' When she looked at her plate she found Saul chewing her strip of bacon and being held by Heero.

"Heero!" She said in an exasperated sigh.

He raised his eyebrows at her in a 'what'd I do?' look. She stood up and scowled at Heero as she took Saul from him. "I'm taking him outside to do his thing. Next time we'll see who loses out on part of their breakfast." She said in a sarcastic tone with a hint of seriousness in her voice.

Heero stepped into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee before following Mariemeia outside. She stood on the porch with her arms around her watching the puppy sniff around the yard. Heero stood behind her and leaned down to plant a kiss on her neck. Mariemeia giggled at the gesture. "That tickles." She whispered. Just as he was about to do it again the phone rang.

"I'd better get that." Heero walked back inside and found the phone. What he saw would be unnerving to most, but only struck him as normal.

"I swear I didn't Hilde! I don't know what happened to the rest of the cake… oh Heero. How's it goin, buddy?" Duo's cheerful voice was met with the usual glare.

"I'm fine." Heero's voice was back to the once wartime monotone.

"Well, I thought I'd call and see how things are goin, after all, someone's gotta look after ya." Duo's tone was its usual happy-go-lucky sound.

"Duo, you need more looking after than I." Heero replied.

"I'm insulted! As if I…" Duo was cut off by Hilde's yelling.

"Duo! If you don't clean up all your junk on the kitchen table I'm gonna starve you!" She said in a not so sarcastic voice.

"Hilde, babe, that's not junk! That's a vintage gasoline engine carburetor!"

"If it's vintage, then why is it covered in grease?" Came her grim reply.

"Umm, I'll tell ya later, I'm trying to talk to Heero."

"Oh, hello Heero." She said in a very pleasantly. "As soon as you're done on the phone you better clean up the table."

"I will, I promise babe!" Heero shook his head at their antics; they were perfect for each other in just about everyway. "Anyway, I gotta stop in at Preventor's HQ for a couple hours next week and then Hilde and I are staying on Earth for a week long vacation."

"Get to the point Duo."

"I see you're as happy as ever, well, I was wondering if you could pick us up from the airport and maybe we could go grab dinner or something, my treat. You could bring someone along if you have any friends." Just as the words left his lips Mariemeia slid her arms around Heero's neck.

"Who is it? Oh, Duo right?" The shock on Duo's face could be seen by a blind man.

"Uh, umm… Yeah, that's me." Duo recovered quickly and shook off the surprise.

"I'll be right back, you want more coffee?" Heero nodded in approval as she picked up his cup and walked away.

"Okay, since when did I fall down the rabbit hole?" Duo put a hand on his head and closed his eyes. "Was that who I thought it was?"

"Depends on who you thought it was."

"That was her right? Mariemeia, the one we fought against, the heir to the Barton AND Kushrenada fortunes?"

"Yeah, that was her."

"So what the hell is going on?" Heero smirked.

"We've been together almost a year now. This is actually her house, she bought it."

"You're kidding right? What is it with girls who have a thing for ruling the world that attracts them to suicidal, lunatic gundam pilots?"

Heero's scowl stopped him from saying anything else.

"Okay, okay I get it. So what do you think?"

"I'll be there. And yes we'll come to dinner."

"Great, the flight comes in on Saturday at 4 at Brussels trans-atmospheric. Shuttle 614. Gate 34 B. See ya there." Heero committed the information to memory and ended the connection.

"I think I scared him." Mariemeia laughed light-heartedly as she set his coffee down on the table beside the vid phone. "What did he call for?"

"He wanted me to pick him and Hilde up from the airport this Saturday and to take us to dinner."

"Okay. It could almost be like our first date." She laughed. "Sounds kinda odd don't it? We've been together for a year and never went on a date." She leaned over to kiss him. Soon after she deepened the kiss. Heero brushed a few loose strands of hair from her face and left his hand there to hold her face. A low whine broke their moment together as the puppy tugged on the edge of her pajama pants trying to gain her attention. "I guess he's jealous. Come on Saul; let's go in the living room." She picked up the puppy and carried him into the adjoining living room.

Heero leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed. She certainly did have an effect on him. She was completely intoxicating to be around. He wasn't sure how he'd been happy before she came along. And that's when he realized that he hadn't been happy then, but he was now. He was happy now. The thought almost sounded foreign until he decided it suited his current situation.

A.N. Standard disclaimers apply. Hello! Hello! Just me Zero here, with another chapter. I know this ones a bit short, but the next one should be out soon, sorry it took so long for this one to come out. Things been a little hectic the past few weeks, right now I'm in California visiting for Christmas so everything should be back to normal in the next few weeks. I appreciate the reviews!

-Zero


	19. Chapter 19

It was Saturday and here he was at the airport, waiting for his loud mouthed friend. Duo spotted him as he walked with his wife. "Hey Heero!" Duo called out to him across the crowd. Duo and Hilde seemed cheerful as ever. Heero only nodded as Mariemeia nudged him and started pulling him forward to meet them half way.

"Alright buddy, you got some explaining to do tonight, starting with how you snagged General Une's daughter." Hilde smacked him across the head.

"Don't be rude, besides, it's none of your business anyway." Hilde turned to Heero and Mariemeia. "Hi, I'm Hilde; I believe we met on Peacemillion. I don't believe I've met you before though."

Heero shook hands with Hilde before turning to Mariemeia. "I'm Mariemeia; you can call me Meia if you like."

Duo recovered and quickly stuck his hand out. "Duo Maxwell, I may run and I may hide, but I never tell a lie." Mariemeia Laughed lightly and shook his outstretched hand.

"Honestly Heero, you could at least act like he's your friend." Heero just rolled his eyes in a very un-Heero gesture.

"Nah, I'm used to it, besides, if he smiled I might have a heart attack. So… how about that dinner?"

They had just finished dinner and we catching up on the time since they last saw each other. "Okay, so let me get this straight, You hired Heero for a job, he gets it done, after that, you guys keep seeing each other, the Heero starts working for Preventors, you move in, then you both move out into a new house, and that's where we are now."

"More or less." Mariemeia replies.

"What does the General think of this?"

"Mother has pretty much accepted it." Mariemeia picked up her drink to take a sip.

"So when's the wedding?" Duo remarked with a wink. Mariemeia nearly choked on her drink.

"Duo!" Hilde chided him.

"What? It's a perfectly honest question. Its not like it won't happen, I mean, Heero's anti social and all, but some day…" His rambling was cut off by Hilde's smack, Mariemeia shocked expression, and Heero's glare.

"I think I need to use the restroom." Mariemeia stated with a knowing glance to Hilde.

"Me too, we'll be right back boys."

"Okay, so I may not know you real well, but I mean come on. Heero's about as hot as they get." Mariemeia laughed lightly at Hilde's comment.

"Yeah, I know, you ought to see him with no shirt on, oh my god." Mariemeia giggled.

"Is he as bad as Duo claims?"

"Nah, he's pretty aloof on the outside, but in private he's much more open. Heero is just difficult to understand."

"Alright, tell it to me straight Heero. What's up?" Duo sat back across the booth trying to put on a serious expression, and failing miserably.

"What's to tell?"

"You're impossible. So is this thing with her serious? Oh, and whatever happened to Relena?" Heero shot him a glare on his last added comment.

"First of all, don't bring up Relena, its something I'd rather not discuss. Second, yes, its serious, would I be living with her if it wasn't?'

"I guess your right; I just never would have paired you to up." Duo released a sigh. Hilde and Mariemeia chose that moment to make their way back to the table. "Hey ladies, up for shootin a little pool?" Duo put on a sly grin.

"Oh, Duo, fine. But you can play against Heero; I'm not getting humiliated by you again."

Duo couldn't help but sigh in defeat as Heero once again ran the table right off the break. "Ok, I admit it, Heero's better than me at pool to. So sue me." Mariemeia hugged Heero as he stood with a slight smirk tugging at his lips.

"You know, you could let him win once or twice." Mariemeia laughed.

"Where's the fun in that?" Heero replied.

"Oh god, Heero just admitted he's having fun, what has this world come to?"

Both parties left soon after. Heero unlocked the door to their house and quickly flipped on the light before sagging down in one of the arm chairs. Mariemeia slipped into his lap. "So, Duo talks a lot." She said with a knowing smile.

"Yes, to much. I've conducted missions after being up for several days, but after one night being around him I think I could slip into a coma." He rested his head on one hand before shutting his eyes for a moment.

"Oh, he can't be that bad. Besides, Hilde seems to keep him under control. Especially after that wedding remark." Heero nodded his head in agreement.

"What do you think about that?"

"What about Hilde keeping him under wraps? Well, I guess it's…" She saw the look in his now open eyes before stopping. "Oh. You mean that. I don't know. What about you?"

"I've never thought about it. Its something I know nothing about."

"You're not serious are you? Nothing?" Heero shook his head.

"It's pretty simple Heero. Two people who love each other get married, and that's the basic premises. After that it's pretty much what we do now, you know, live together, maybe kids, that kind of stuff." Heero looked dumbstruck. "What?"

Heero seemed to think on this for a moment. "Why aren't we married?"

Mariemeia smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "You haven't proposed."

Heero stared at her, and in the most ordinary voice simply asked. "Would you marry me?"

She remained silent and still for a few seconds. "Is that a proposal?"

"It was a question, I'm not sure if that counts as a proposal."

"Well, if it was a question, then yes, I would marry you."

"And if it was a proposal?" Heero asked.

"Then I'd have to say…"

A.N. Standard disclaimers. HAHA! Best cliff hanger ever! I'll try and update real soon for every one. -Zero


	20. Chapter 20

Better Ideas 20

"No." Her voice was sure, but her eyes showed an internal battle.

"Hn." Heero seemed to consider this a moment, not offended at all.

"I guess what I mean is that I'm not ready for that, but maybe one day…"

"It's alright. Proposing wasn't what I was intending to do tonight." Heero instantly missed the warmth of her body as she stood and turned to face him.

"I think I'm going to head to bed." She gave a knowing smile before looking back over her shoulder. "Coming?"

Heero folded his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. A quick glance to the clock told him it was near two in the morning, with no signs of sleep in sight. Their conversation kept drifting through his head. Could he do it? Could he marry Mariemeia? Be her husband, and possibly father to her children? He had plenty of time to think about it. Mariemeia turned twenty in a few more months. Has it really been that long? They met once again when she was only eighteen, while nearly nineteen, still that meant they'd been together for over a year. It seemed strange, the way timed had passed so quickly.

Slowly he stepped out of bed and decided he needed to clear his head. Mariemeia stirred slightly as he slid out from the blankets. He rested a calming hand on her shoulder before getting dressed and leaving the house.

Zero's lifeless eyes stared down at him. Heero stared right back, pleading almost for an answer to his life. When none came Heero did what always got his mind off things, he began to work on his suit, trying to get as much fixed as he could.

Mariemeia woke to an empty bed. 'Where could he have gone?' As she stood up out of bed a wave of nausea hit her and she moved instantly to the bathroom.

It was dawn when one of the technicians reported Heero's presence in the hangar to General Une. Before long she was standing on the cat walks watching Heero work deep inside the machine. "Heero! You mind telling me what you're doing here and not at home keeping my daughter company?"

Heero nearly hit his head at the sound of his superior's voice. He made his way out from under the machinery so he could speak to her.

"You didn't have a fight did you?"

"No. I wasn't getting any sleep." Heero replied as he started to wipe the grease marks off of his hands.

"And why was that?"

"I had something on my mind." Heero continued to work as he spoke, pressing several keys on a terminal as he ran a diagnostic.

"Care to talk about it?"

"No." Une reluctantly gave up, while most of her subordinates would never act like that towards her, Heero and the other pilots always had a little bit of leeway.

Mariemeia continued to feel sick throughout the morning. Between wondering where Heero was and constantly running to the bathroom, she was having a rather rough morning. Finally she called her mother.

"Mother?"

"Yes, what is it? You sound sick."

"I think I am. I'm coming up to see Sally. By any chance do you know where Heero is?"

"Yes, he's up here, last I saw he was in the hangar. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, actually could you tell him to come pick me up?"

"Sure, take it easy until he gets there."

"Alright, thanks."

"Of course, I'll meet you at the infirmary."

Heero heard his name called over the intercom to report to Une. He made his way up to her office hoping she wasn't going to put him on mandatory leave again. He knocked before entering.

"Come on in."

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Mariemeia is sick, could you go pick…" Heero was already out the door and headed to the parking lot. 'He really cares a lot for her.' A small smile made its way across her face as she picked up the phone.

Heero nearly broke the door down as he rushed inside. She was lying on the couch with a trash can nearby. "Heero, I think I need to see Sally. I must have caught a bug or something." Before she could finish Heero had lifted her small frame and was carrying her to his car.

Heero waited outside Sally's infirmary while she examined Mariemeia. Mariemeia sat on the examining table as Sally worked. "Here take this, you can use the restroom right behind you, I'll be right back."

Sally walked out and glanced at Heero. "I have to go print something out, I'll be right back. I'm sure everything is fine." Heero merely nodded his head.

Sally returned a few minutes later with a folded piece of paper and went inside. He could hear them talking inside and Sally emerged once again. "Heero I think you better go in there." Heero walked in and saw Mariemeia reading the piece of paper. As she saw him walk in something small and plastic fell from her hand. Heero slowly bent down to retrieve it but Mariemeia beat him to it. Heero could tell something was wrong, tears were making their way down her cheeks as they stood up.

"What's wrong?" Heero asked putting his arms around her.

"I… never expected this, I'm only twenty. I mean, shouldn't they have called or something?" Mariemeia sounded scared.

"What is it? What's going on?" He finally noticed the pregnancy test in her hand.

"Some kind of factory defect, they didn't work." Mariemeia slowly regained her composure. "Heero, I'm pregnant. The company just sent out a letter saying the birth control pills they put out for this month were defective and recalled. What are we going to do? I'm not ready for this!" Heero was speechless, what could they do? So he did the only thing he thought of and held her tighter.

A.N. I don't own GW or its characters. Wow, been a while. What are they gonna do? Oh no! Or Oh yes? Haha, this is really gonna stir things up now. Until next time. -Zero


End file.
